Four basic types of female contraceptives are known. There are orally administered pharmaceuticals; the cervical cap; devices which rely on chemical spermicides, such as diaphragms, sponges, foams, jellies, and suppositories; and the Intrauterine Device.
All of these contraceptives suffer from serious disadvantages. Although effective in preventing conception, oral contraceptives reportedly have various undesirable side effects, including possible implication in carcinogenic damage to the gall bladder and liver. The diaphragm, while reliable when correctly used, is a cumbersome and inconvenient contraceptive that can easily interrupt or detract from the act of intercourse. Spermicidal contraceptives are also inconvenient to use and may be only as much as 85% reliable as a contraceptive. The cervical cap cannot be fitted on some women, and on women who are able to wear it, it may produce discomfort and infection. The intrauterine device has been the subject of much public controversy, and has been reported to be unsafe under certain circumstances.
There may also be a possibility of danger to women who are susceptible to Toxic Shock Syndrome, since the cervical cap, the intrauterine device and spermicidal implants are all foreign bodies that are left inside the vaginal vault either permanently or for several hours after intercourse.
None of the known methods of female contraception provide adequate and independent protection from sexually transmitted diseases. Although spermicidal implants may provide some protection, the available female contraceptives do not provide a reliable impermeable barrier to infection vectors, such as viruses, microbes, etc.
Unlike female contraceptives, the male condom is the only reversible form of contraceptive available to men. It is also the most reliable protection against sexually transmitted disease that is currently available to either sex--even though the male condom may have a failure rate as high as 17%. The male condom, especially when made of latex, provides an effective membrane barrier against the transmission of infection.
Advantages of the present male condom are that it does not normally cause any side effects to either partner. It is widely available, economical, and does not require a doctor's services.
The male condom has several disadvantages, such as breakage, leakage, and slippage. In addition, the penis must be erect in order to put on the condom, which causes an untimely interruption of the sex act. After ejaculation, if the penis is left inside and continues to soften, the conventional condom may slip off, causing unwanted leakage of semen and infectious matter. In addition, a loss of sensation can be caused by the fact that the present male condom must often be tight-fitting in order to stay in place. Another disadvantage of the male condom is that it places the responsibility for contraception and disease prevention primarily on one partner.
The present male condom comprises an elongated tubular sheath made of thin, flexible material such as latex film. The sheath is closed at one end and open at the other end to provide for the insertion of a penis. The opening includes a periphery having a beaded or constricted rim. The condom is put on by rolling it onto or pulling it onto an erect penis. The latex-type type condom fits tightly in order to be kept in place during intercourse.